utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Nyamai
|songfeat = duet |official_illustrator = Lancha |other_illustrator = |collabgroup = |officialjapname = Nyamai |officialromajiname = |othernameinfo = |aka = taipuMYmyujikku (former name & YT alias) Ohime-samaNyamai's "Youtaite Voice Meme" |country = USAHer SoundCloud profile |realname = |birthday = 10|month = 12|&year = 1996|ref = Nyamai's Facebook infoNyamai's deviantART |status = Active |year = 2012-present |YTusername = taipuMYmyujikku |NNDuserpageID = 27028171 |partner = Kiro, Fome |otheractivity = dancing, acting, cosplay}} Nyamai is a relatively new YouTube singer who started in April 2012, with a cover of "World is Mine", which now stands as her second most popular. It has been surpassed by "↑Jinsei Game↓" with 20K views as of October 2013. Nyamai has a strong, higher mid-range voice which is able to retain clarity even while singing powerful songs. Even though her main genre is rock, she's very genre flexible. She is especially known for her large vocal range and powerful voice. Her first covers were recorded at on3trackmind studio, but Nyamai also records using her own mic, as first shown in her duet of "magnet". Nyamai has been singing long before her debut as a YouTube singer. She has a well-rounded musical background, thanks to her longtime participation in musical theater (2000-present) and dance (2001-2009). Nyamai is active in many chorus groups, and often collaborates with others, regardless of skill level and popularity. Her songs that are recorded in-studio are mixed by her cousin, Neo, owner of the studioA Facebook photo of her and her cousin. The songs she records at home are sometimes mixed by fellow YouTube singer Kiro, with whom she frequently collaborates. Nyamai is an original member of the performance group Rainbow Bubble, that performs VOCALOID, anime, as well as original songs. They mainly perform in the New York Metropolitan area, including Reni Mimura's maid cafe, Moe Moe Honey, Maid Cafe NY, as well as events and conventions around the north eastern coast of the USA. She is often seen performing with purple hair, like that of her persona. The conventions and events that she frequents are New York City Comic Con, AnimeNEXT, I-Con, Springfest, Brooklyn Sakura Matsuri, EMcon and Tosho-con. She is the founder of the Facebook group, Youtaite Mix, which is dedicated to sharing covers, recruiting, critique and making friends in the community. The group also has a like page, a deviantART group, and a YouTube account. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects List of Covered Songs (2012.04.12) # "Matryoshka" (2012.05.20) # "God Knows" (Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuuutsu insert song) (2012.05.21) # "Reflection" (2012.07.02) # "Just be Friends" feat. Those People Chorus (5 singers) (2012.07.09) # "Happy Synthesizer" feat. Nyamai and Chance (2012.08.13) # "Youtaite Voice Meme" (2012.09.04) # "Ai Kotoba" (Love Words) -Piano ver.- feat. Nyamai and Kiro (2012.09.26) # "Ikasama Life Game" (Cheating Life Game) (Nanodo's birthday) (8 singers collab) (2012.09.27) # "magnet" feat. Nyamai and Kiro (2012.10.11) # "↑Jinsei Game↓" (Game of Life) (2012.10.27) # "Hitobashira Alice" (Alice Human Sacrifice) feat. Nyamai, Hera, Robbu, Sukira and Eunjii (2012.10.31) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, What A Wonderful Cat's Life) feat. Nyamai and rALICE" -English ver.- (2012.11.05) # "Answer" -English ver.- (2012.11.09) # "Cry" feat. Nyamai and Kiro (2012.11.12) # "Jabberwocky・Jabberwocka" feat. Nyamai and Anba (2012.12.09) # "Isshinfuran" (Fullheartedly) feat. Nyamai, Yuri and Nina (2012.12.18) # "cloud" feat. Nyamai and Kiro (2013.01.08) # "Chikyuu Saigo no Kokuhaku wo" (The Earth's Last Confession) (Howl's birthday) (5 singers collab) (2013.01.15) # "Mr. Music" -Derp Crack ver.- feat. Nyamai, Lucia, and Tori (2013.01.16) # "Happy Synthesizer" -New Years ver.- (2013.01.21) # "Jingle Bells" feat. Heartbeat Chorus (2013.01.21) # "Mozaik Role" (Wishes' birthday) (6 singers collab) (2013.01.26) # "Ichiban no Takaramono" (My Most Precious Treasure) (Angel Beats OST) feat. Nyamai and Kiro (2013.02.13) # "Starships (Nicki Minaj Song) (2013.02.17) # "magenta" (2013.02.20) # "Loto" (Shades' birthday) feat. Nyamai, Antares, Caspy, Fyre, Reiko, Katie, Saint, KoKo, Ashe, Lizz, Kiwi, KL, Kuraiinu, K-chan, Amaito and Y. Chang (2013.03.05) # "_TheBlue feat. Tsunami Chorus (8 singers) (2013.03.15) # "S•K•Y feat. Heartbeat Chorus (8+2 singers) (2013.03.17) # "Yuyoyuppe Medley" (Kiro's birthday) (17 singers collab) (2013.03.18) # "Ryuuseigun" (Meteor shower) feat. Nyamai, Kiro, Apol and Haru (2013.04.19) # "Rescue Fire feat. Guilty Chorus (27 singers collab) (2013.04.12) # "Angel Bullet" feat. Nyamai and Xandu (2013.05.04) # "Poker Face" (8 singers collab) (2013.05.10) # "Hello Laughter" feat. Smashing Diamonds (6 singers collab) (2013.05.23) # "Ten Sho Sho Ten Sho" (Reincarnation Double Reincarnation) feat. Nyamai, Apol, Haru and Sagara Yoru (2013.06.18) # "Serment" feat. Shoshin ambition (2013.08.11) # "Ai Kotoba" (Love Words) feat. Shoshin ambition (2013.08.29) # "stray girl in her lenses feat. Bacon Chorus (2013.09.07) # "Senbonzakura" (1000 Cherry Blossoms) feat. Shoshin ambition (2013.09.17) # "Give It To Me" feat. Mom0ki, KY0UMI, Mero, ShadowLink4321 and Nyamai (2013.09.25) # "Kimi to mata, Aeru Hi made." (Till the Day I Can See You Again) feat. Vale, Antares, KoKo, Caspy, Jau, Rai, SCI, Nanodo, Nyamai and Chiisana (2013.11.30) # "Let It Go" (Frozen song) (2013.12.23) # "For the First time in Forever" (Frozen song) feat. Nyamai and Lollia (2013.12.24) # "Himitsu no Houkago" feat. Smashing Diamonds (2013.12.26) # "Holy Night" feat. Supasuta★Studio (2013.12.26) # "Rebirth" (Entry of the Serendipity Chorus Battle) feat. Anba, Chase, Haru, Kura, kuri~n, Nyamai, saint, SquaDus, Vulkain and Sagara Yoru (2014.02.09) # "Haitoku no Hana" feat. Anba and Nyamai (2014.02.21) }} Songs on SoundCloud Discography Gallery Trivia * She can't tolerate spicy food. * Her worst habit is fingernail biting. * She likes Shakespearean literature, especially sonnets. * Her favorite color is purple. * Her favorite English pop artist is Jessie J. * She loves Broadway show-tunes. * Her dreams are to debut, teach in Japan, perform on Broadway, and to meet as many YouTube singers around the world as possible. * She first sang "World is Mine", because her Japanese friend used to call her "Ohime-sama" (lit. princess). * She uses a Samson C01U Studio USB Condenser when recording at home.Her YouTube about page * She decided not to be known under her former name "taipuMYmyujikku" because she thought it was too long.Youtaite Voice Meme * She lives in New York, USA. * She has the same birthday as Anba and they sang "Jabberwocky・Jabberwocka" together to celebrate it. * Her lovey comments and close relationship with YouTube singer, Kiro, often makes them subject to being an OTP among fans. }} External Links * Twitter * tumblr. * Facebook page * deviantART * ask.fm * Instagram * SoundCloud Category:Tsunami Chorus